


Feels Like I'm Home

by esnyreddie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), College Losers Club (IT), Crushes, Eddie Kaspbrak Has a Crush, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Endgame Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Good Parents Maggie & Wentworth Tozier, Idiots in Love, Letters, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Richie Tozier Has a Crush, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier's Trashmouth, Slow Burn, Soft Richie Tozier, Some angst, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, maybe???, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esnyreddie/pseuds/esnyreddie
Summary: Richie moved all the way from Derry to California for college and Eddie stayed home. He decided to write Eddie a letter home in hopes that they could make it their little thing while they're apart.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 6





	1. One - Richie

September 13, 2019

Dear Eddie,

I thought that maybe this would be a good idea, but as it turns out, I really don’t fucking know how to write a letter. I know I could just text you, but this seems so much more personal and I thought maybe we could write back and forth for a bit. It could be fun, who knows? You can just text me your reply if you this it’s stupid, though. You’re probably too busy to sit down and write out a letter anyway.

I’ve got all the time in the world, though, thanks for asking. Turns out, when you have the same friend group for the majority of your childhood, it’s a little hard to make any new friends without feeling like an asshole or feeling like you’re replacing your old friends. So that’s where I’m at, I guess. I just thought it would be a little easier, you know? Ha, now I sound totally lame.

ANYWAYS, how about you, Eds? Any new friends I should be worried about? I know you stayed around Derry for college (I wish you didn’t), but I know you must have met some new people. Everyone always instantly loves you! Also how’s your mom? This isn’t a joke, and I’m asking more for you. I hope she isn’t being too overbearing now that you’re a legal adult who is literally in college and able to be independent. I’m still so proud of you for standing up to her and coming out to her before we all left. I know how hard that was for you, but it had to be done. I’m just glad I was able to be there for you after it happened. We don’t have to relive that day, though. That's not what I’m writing to you for.

As much as I love it here in California, I miss all of you so fucking much. I do get to see Bev every so often though. Every Wednesday she comes to my university for one of her fashion courses, so we sometimes go for lunch together if she has time. That makes things a little easier for me. I just wish we could all be together, but everyone moves on at some point, right? I know we’ll always be friends, but sometimes it’s just hard when we don’t get to hang out everyday after school.

I wish you were here. You’ve been my best friend since I don’t even remember. Excuse me for getting sentimental, but I just wish that the memories I’m making here had you in them. That sounds so cliche and oddly romantic, but you know what I mean. We’ve always been the closest in our group and I honestly don’t know how we never got sick of each other. I’m fucking glad we didn’t, though. I don’t really know how long letters like this are supposed to be. Maybe I’ll look it up. I think I’ll end it here. But I hope you write back. And I hope we can visit each other soon. I think I’m coming home in a couple of weeks. See you soon, Spaghetti.

Your friend,

Richie Tozier


	2. Two - Eddie

September 16, 2019

Dear Richie,

Hey, Trashmouth. I can’t say it wasn’t a nice surprise to hear from you this way, even if we do talk regularly on the phone anyway. I think this could be a fun way to catch up with one another instead of always texting. You’re right, it is way more personal this way. I think it’s the fact that you know the other person had to actually sit down and think about you and what to write back in order to make it worth it. It also makes me feel oddly nostalgic, like I’m going back to a time that I’ve missed out on completely, but I still miss it. I hope that makes sense.

As for being busy, there’s not much going on here at the moment. As you know, I’m living home (save me) to save money to get an apartment by sophomore year, so not living on campus makes it a little tough to meet a ton of people apart from who I have classes with. I completely understand what you mean, though, about feeling like you’re replacing your old friends without realizing it. But I don’t think anyone could ever replace any of you guys. You’ve all helped me through so much shit, especially you, and I could not be more thankful for each and every one of you. So I don’t think you sound lame at all. It takes time to make friends, but I definitely think you will because everyone loves YOU! And if they don’t then… they’re missing out. But let’s pretend I didn’t just admit that.

I’ve met a few cool people (I don’t think you need to worry) since I’ve been here. They’re mainly just people from group projects or who I sit by in class, but they’re nice enough and they make me feel like I belong slightly more than I would if I didn’t have them to lean on. As for my mom, well… she’s my mom. Ever since I came out she’s laid off quite a bit (I think she’s afraid I’ll leave her sooner if she keeps shitting on me for it so). I think she understands that it’s just the way things are going to be from now on, even if she doesn’t agree with it. However, she does still try to get me to take meds occasionally, but I just flush them. If it helps to keep her off my back at all, I’ll do it. Even if it involves lying, which I’ve done plenty of anyway.

It’s so nice that you and Bev live close to each other, enough to be able to hang out every so often. I see Bill from time to time as he only lives a few towns over now. It’s sad that we all have to be so far apart but I guess you gotta do what you gotta do, right? As long as we see each other for holidays I think everything will be fine. I miss you guys terribly. I miss going to the clubhouse everyday to study and read comics together. I miss Stan always giving us those dumb hairnets to keep the spiders off. We had some pretty fucking good memories together.

I definitely get what you mean about wanting me in your new memories because I want the same thing. My memories without you here are nowhere near as exciting as they were just months ago. This town has changed since you all left. And how could I ever get sick of you? You’re my best friend. Sure, you’re annoying as fuck sometimes, but it was never anything I couldn’t return.

Ok, I think I’m done for now. I don’t know how long these are supposed to be either, but I don’t think it really matters. I think it just depends on how much you have to say. How much you want to share. Even if it’s short, it’s still enough to make someone’s day just because you know someone is thinking about you, you know?

I miss you, a couple of weeks is too long. See you later, Rich, although we’ll most likely facetime tonight like we always do.

Sincerely,

Eddie K.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've been wanting to write something like this for a while now, so I hope you enjoy it if you choose to read it. Feedback is always appreciated :). Also, I know this first chapter is short, but in a way that's kind of the point, as Richie doesn't really know what he's doing yet. They will get longer as him and Eddie have more to talk about in the future. I think that's all I have to say for now, but I really hope you enjoy!!


End file.
